la muerte la revivida
by BeLen's StRaiR
Summary: holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa solo les digo que esta historia la hice para dejar de pensar a la hija del extorcista y buenoo al final nose pero creo que los decepcione


hola soy yo que tal bueno esta historia seme ocurrio en lo que trataba de dormir pero no logre dormir y son las 5:13 a.m me faltaba madrugar y aqui esta porcierto seme olvido decir que seme ocurrio pensando en la hija del extorcista porque me queria distraer y aqui va

* * *

><p>estaba la banda de shane comiendo las exiciteces de pronto pero<p>

eli-ow la comida de pronto no callo bien ire al baño

eli sale corriendo al baño a vomitar

kord-pronto que le pusiste a la comida

pronto-insectos y la deliciosa salsa de babosa

trixie-QUE PRONTO A LOS HUMANOS LA SALSA DE BABOSA ES TOXICO

pronto-no solo es sus desperdicios

kord-guardate eso que ya no quiero

se escucho caer el agua del inodoro y se abrio la puerta y salio eli todo mareado

trixie-eli estas bien

eli-no y solo dijo eso y callo inconsiente

trixie-ELI

trixie-kord-llevate a eli a su cuarto

kord-ok

_en el cuarto de eli_

kord-trixie porque eli esta iinconsiente y tu no

trixie-porque yo estaba comiendo papitas fritas

kord-oooooooooooo

pronto-eli ya desperto

kord-no

trixie-pronto de donde sacaste la salsa

pronto-de ...

eli-aaaa que paso

kord-te desmayaste eli

eli-ooooooo

5 minutos depues eli se desmayo otra vez por la "salsa" de babosas

* * *

><p>bueno aqui se los dejo y bbueno ya veran en el siguinete capitulo y<p>

chao chao

no mentira sigue aqui

* * *

><p>trixie-eli no quieres una sopa de pollo ...<p>

trixie-eli eli ELI

trixie va a ver a eli y le da cachetaditas suaves para que depierte pero nada

trixie-mejor llamo a un doctor

trixie-halo

doctor-si quien habla

trixie-habla trixie sting tenemos una emergencia

doctor-cual es su emergencial

trixie-elishneseadesmalladomasde1vez

el doctor solo oyo eli shane desmayado 1 vez

doctor-okllegamosenuninstante

_en el refugio_

trxie-KORD ELI SE VOLVIO A DESMALLAR

kord-QUE TRIXIE ESTO NO ME GUSTA NADA DE NADA TENGO UN MAL PRESENTIMIENTO

trixie-kord creo en ti

kord-no se pero creo que es la comida de pronto

trixie-creo que eso es pero...

din don suena la puerta trixie sale corriendo para ver quien era y era el doctor con na meca amaraa a una como ambulancia atras(digamos que el doctor se llama poul no pregunten)

poul-que le pasa a eli shane

trixie no para de desmallarse

poul-eso no es bueno no es nada bueno puedo verlo

trixie-ok

_ren la abitacion de eli_

poul ya lo avia examinado pero en eso eli dejo de respirar

poul-TU TROLL LLEVATE A ELI A LA AMBULANCIA(era la cosa que llevava atras la meca del doc)

kord-ok

_en la ambulancia_

el doctor les pido a el resto de la banda que esperaran afuera la banda estaba afuera

_con el doc (jejejeje)_

en la ambulancia tenian de todo medicina etc parecia un mini hospital el doctor electrocuto a eli para que reviviera eli volvio a respirar y volvio a revisar a eli pero noto que su estomago estaba inflado que asta parecia embarazado(hey eso rimo jejej)

poul-esto no me suena bien

el doctor reviso a eli y noto algo extraño su estomago estaba lleno de GASOLINA

_afuera de la ambulancia_

trixie-que le a pasado a eli porque enfermo

kord-lo que sabemos fue la comida de pronto fue lo que enfermo a eli

trixie-siiiiii

kord-pronto que le pusiste a la salsa esto dijo enseñando un bote con una etiqueta de "salsa de babosas" kord la agarro y vio que la etique tfa se solto de su lugar arranco el papel y vio gasolina para mecas

kord-PORTO ESTO NO ES SALSA DE BABOSAS EL OMBUSTIBLE DE MECAS

trixie-QUE... PRONTO QUERIAS INTOCXICAR A ELI

pronto-NOOOOOOOOO

kord-ENTONCES PORQUE LE HECHAS TE ESTO A LA COMIDA DE ELI ...

trixie-chicos escu...

pronto-PORQUE NO SABIA

kord-MEJOR A LA SIGUIENTE LLEBATE A ALGUIEN ...

trixie-CHICOSSS CALLENSE

kord y pronto se callaron y se miraron preocupados y vieron a la peliroja

trixie-miren quien viene ahi

kord-y pronto vieron "disimuladamente"

pronto-DONDE

trixie-proto pudiste decirlo sin GRITAR

pronto-ups?

trixie-ups sera

kord-miren ahí vienen twist y 5 hombres de blakk

twist-vaya vaya vaya miren lo que tenemos aquí un troll y un topoide aaaaaa y la noviecilla de eli

trixie-Eli no es mi novio

twist- pero lo decenas no

kord-trixie no es asi

trixie-gracias kord pero con el no funcionara

twist empeso a disparar malvadas a la ambulancia

trixie-ELI ... NO¡

twist-mi trabajo aqui esta hecho

trixie-ERES UN MALDITO TWIST ( karem no me mates)

twist-gracias por el cumplido trixie vamonos

trixie solo pudo lanzar una carnero a la cabeza de twist pero fallo

kord,trixie y pronto fueron a ayudar al doctor ya que la ambulancia se volco kord y trixie empujaron del lado derecho la ambulancia cuando la ambulancia estaba recta el doctor salio todo herido y eli no digamos

poul-eli esta demasiado herido creo que no va a...

kord-no lo diga por favor

trxie-osea que va a morir dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

poul-talvez

trixie-tenemos que sacarlo kord

kord -ok

kord busca a eli pero ve que ahi no esta (jajaja los engañe no estaba en la ambulancia jajajaja aa aa)

kord-no esta aqui

trixie-entonces en donde esta?

pronto-ELI

pronto AHI dijo señalando a eli tirado en una roca

trixie-ELI NO dijo corriendo asia el llorando

trixie se arodillo para componer a eli y se recosto sobre su pecho y empeso a llorar luego kord y el doctor llegaron el doctor reviso a eli pero fue demaciado tarde el pedecio

poul-lo lamento tanto eli murio

trixie -NO ELI NO PUEDE MORIR

poul-eso seria imposible la pregunta es que como eli tenia gasolina en el estomago

pronto-fue por mi culpa alguien me dio un frasco equibocado

poul-a la proxima llevate a alguien topo

el doctor se retira a una roca para reflexionar y trixie va a ver a eli

trixie-_snif_ como lo siento _snif_ eli _snif ..._

trixie se pone a llorar en el pecho de eli en eso llegan kord y pronto todos empesaron a llorar exepto el doctor

kord-porque ahorra no esta doc la utilizariamos _snif _

pronto-todo esto es mi culpa _snif dee ahorra en adelante ya no are mi comida con insectos_

kord-y pronto solamente vieron a eli y se fueron kord a "areglar las mecas" para despejarse y pronto a tirar toda su "comida" y trixie se quedo llorando en el pecho de eli

trixie-nunca te olvidare eli (pongan la cancion no puedo yo ocultar lo que ciento de Hora de A.)

trixie-no puedo yo ocultar lo que siento

el no lo sabe y no lo entiendo

ya no se que hacer  
>no me quiere creer<br>y el no puede ver si supiera lo que  
>siento yo por el lo que siente mi<br>corazon

me conzume toda mi vida mi vida no  
>puede comenzar<p>

ya no lo puedo soportar

no lo puedo soportar

ya no lo puedo soportara

trixie sigue llorando pero de repente algo paso a eñli algo le paso derepente la gasolina de mecas desaparecio y eli volvio a repirar eli fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos

eli-eeeeeeeeee que paso dijo sovendose la nuca y abriendo los ojos

trixie-heeee? dijo arodillandose de frente a frete con eli

eli-trix porque lloras dijo secandole una lagrima

trixie-eli? eli ELI dijo abrazandolo

eli-que paso por que lloras donde estan pronto y ...

eli no pudo terminar de decir su oracion ya que bueno alguien lo beso y se sorprendio que dandose en shok

trixie-nos tenias muy preocupados eli

eli aun estaba en shok y trixie solo rio

trixie-hola bajoterra llamando a eli

eli-aaa si porque los tenia preocupados

trixie-por que o cierto que paso contigo mueres y vuelves a revivir que rayos te pasa

eli-mori?pero como?

trixie-jamas volveras a comer comida de pronto ya que ...

kord-trixie tienes que entra -a- a a -a -a -a rrrrrrr ELIIIIIIIIIIIII AMIGO COMO ESTA TE SIENTES BIEN dijo abrazandolo **MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY** fuerte

eli-kord ... me ... asficxias ... sueltame...

kord-ok eeee lo siento

pronto-dejen empas a eli el ya mu ...ELI

pronto-solo lo vio vivo y lo fue a abrazar

eli-me da mucho gusto vertew pronto

pronto-perdon por matarte eli

eli-yo se que no fue tu intension pronto

pronto-jamas volveras a comer comida que no sea insectos si

eli-GRACIAS dijo abrazandolo ya que comeria comida apta para humanos

trixie-y bueno saben mejor entremos

poul-QUE SUSEDE AQUI

eli-que estoy vivo

poul solo se desmayo al ver a eli vivo

eli-creo que se aleGra de verme

trixie-quien no

eli-no se talvez tu dijo con una mirada picara

trixie-aaaaaa te atreves a insultarme dijo siguiendole el juego

eli-sip

trixie-a ok ya veras mi venganza

eli-oooooooo mira como tiemblo de miedo

trixie-ok eli burlate ahorra pero laveras mi venganza

eli-si la espero con ancias

kord-mejor entremos

eli-ok

* * *

><p>no se porque pero creo que se fue la emocion haci que diganme la dejo aqui o la continuo pero creo que los decepcione no se porque pero creo que se porque deceociono mucho a la gente en especial a mi mama pero buenooooooooooo aqui les dejo mi one-shot creo pero beno ustedes diganme y chao chao<p> 


End file.
